


This Year's Girl

by Knightqueen



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Original Character, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2007 Movieverse. As a girl gazes upon a supposed myth, she wonders why it did not take her offerning. Takes place during Ironhide's emergance from the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Year's Girl

**Disclaimer:**   _Transformers,_  and all things related to the franchise, is property of its many respected owners. All rights Reserved. All original characters are property of the Author, all rights reserved.

 **Authors Note:**  This is the first of my Transformers Movieverse ONE-SHOTS. I'm still reeling from the amazing-ness that was Michael Bay's  _Transformers_  and so I figured I'd jot something down concerning the film directly. Enjoy.

* * *

_This Year's Girl_

* * *

That day was no different from any other, or at least, it wasn't to 5-year-old Kate Anderson. Nothing seemed out of play anyway; Kate had recently lost a tooth, much to she and her parent's delight. Now the tooth fairy would come to take her tooth and give her five dollars in exchange (she hoped). Her Mommy moaned about having to ride the bus to the court during five o'clock traffic, her car was the shop being repaired for a broken axel. Daddy was suffering from a headache from drinking too much Vodka for dinner last night. Her best friend, who happened to be a boy -  _of all things_ , Andy Bowmen caught another cold for the second time since January -it was May now - and blew his nose all the time during their play time.

_Nope, everything was pretty much in a state of normal_.

At 7:45am she climbed out of the bed before her parents woke and washed up. She spent the earlier part morning eating dry cereal while watching  _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_  and  _Ben 10_  among other cartoons, until ten. She then proceeded outside where she played in the pool, under the watchful eye of her mother, distracted by a phone call from the office, and her pink  _My Little Pony_ doll. She splashed about to her hearts content until Mrs. Anderson grew tired of sitting on her bottom roasting in the sun. Then she had to come out of the pool. As she swam to the edge of the pool, she looked up at her worn mother and gave her an award-winning smile. Mrs. Anderson kneeled down to her daughter's level, reaching into the pool she lifted Kate out of the pool with a grunt. "Mommy, can we go to seven eleven? I wanna a slurpee," Kate asked.

"Yeah, baby, we can go to seven eleven. But we'll have to walk," Mrs. Anderson replied. This didn't bother Kate a bit, it meant more time with Mommy without the cell phone. "Can I have an Ice cream, too?" Kate ventured bravely. Mrs. Anderson laughed lightly at her daughter's glowing face as she whipped it down with the towel. "Either or, honey. You can't have both," Mommy answered. Kate was disappointed by the answer she received, given that her father let her have both one time. He also made her promise not to tell Mommy, too. Mrs. Anderson followed her daughter into the house where she finished drying her off and helped her into a pair of clean clothes. Mrs. Anderson left her cell phone the kitchen counter more than happy to be rid of its irrtating presence for afternoon, the two proceeded out into the world without hesitation. Kate held onto her mother's hand whenever they crossed a street, tucked under her arm was the pink pony. Ever since she had gotten last Christmas, she and the inanimate object seemed inseparable, it went everywhere (save school) with her.

Just a street away from their desired destination, the daughter and mother were almost run down by a teenager riding down the sidewalk like a madman on a vibrant pink bike, followed quickly by an old yellow Camaro. Mrs. Anderson reframed from cursing at the boy and opted to pick her daughter up off the ground. Kate watched wide-eyed as the boy made a wobbly turn around a corner and vanished. She was so startled by the what happened she didn't feel her mother step back up further the sidewalk to give way to a police car pulling out of a parking lot. Kate's eyes landed on the back window of the cruiser and spottered a tiny monster shaking its fist angrily at her before ducking out of sight. The police car drove further down the street before rounding into a alley way, also out of sight. The two arrived at the seven eleven without further incident, Kate picked the biggest slurpee cup her hands could hold without ever loosing grip on her Pony. Mrs. Anderson paid for the slurpee and a standard size bag of potatoes chips accompanied by  _Lucky_  magazine. "Are you sure, I can't have ice-cream too?" Kate double-checked as they left store.

"Yes, Kate, I'm really sure," Mrs, Anderson replied dryly, crunching happily on her chips. Kate hid her frown as she nursed her Big-Gulp cup of coca-cola flavored slurpee, her mother was no fun sometimes. The two returned home at around a quarter of 5:00pm - 4:44pm - much to her mother's dismay. Kate retreated to her bedroom opting to listen to the sounds of her mother's frantic talking and footfalls echoing through the halls, instead of being directly in the way of her path. Her father returned home from work mere seconds before her mother rushed out the door. Kate wondered how her mother dreaded being late for work but always found the time to let her father know that she couldn't have any desert after dinner because she had a slurpee. Nevertheless, Kate did not let this dampen her mood, she greeted her father when he came upstairs to freshen up and the two had an unusually quiet dinner, they were too caught up in their own thoughts to bother starting a conversation. Her father had sent Kate to bed by the time Mrs. Anderson returned home late that night. Lying in the darkness of her bedroom she listened to the voice of her mother fade in and out whenever she neared the side of the wall that separated their bedrooms. Sleep claimed her seconds later, without any trouble.

Suddenly a thunderous boom echoed in the distance, Kate opened her eyes as if she had awakened from a dream. A flash of light illuminated her bedroom for a second then vanished plunging her back into darkness. A smile crept across her features as she came to realize who it was. No one had ever given her a clear description of the Tooth Fairy, besides the woman dressed in a sparkling gown (someone she had come to recognize as Kirstie Alley) waving a wand around the slumbering child's head, leaving her with a big fat quarter. Lifting herself off the mattress, she pulled back her pillow and grabbed the velvet bag containing her tooth. Hopping out of the bed she flung her bedroom door open and headed out of the room, her pink pony tucked under her arm. Finally, she would be able to get a glance of the woman who would give her money. She would prove to Andy that the Tooth Fairy was real and wasn't her parents forking money under her bed! Opening the back door she wandered outside into the night, her bare feet spread across the warm ground, her toes curled inwardly at the touch of pebbles. The first thing she noticed was the pool. The water level had gone down considerably, steam was rising out of it like a pot. The pool itself was illuminated by a strange light, gripping her bag and pony a little tighter she ventured closer to the edge of the pool just as a head emerged from the boiling waters. Next its hand rose up and crushed the handle bars, it hoisted its upper body up out of the water next. Kate was taken aback by its appearance, this was the tooth fairy? It was the strangest fairy she had ever seen! It looked more like a robot, one with an eye bigger than the other (at least to Kate). She stepped back as its leg rose up from the waters and heaved the rest its body up out of the hole.

The Tooth Fairy was bigger than she was, almost bigger than her house, she stepped back a little as its other foot came down to support its weight. Kate winced a little as the water came raining down off its body onto her head. Its foot spread out with an awful crushing sound, she watched as the fairy moved away from her without so much as acknowledging her presence. "Excuse me," She called. "Are you tooth fairy?" The towering figure cast her an odd sort of look as it moved off the pathway and headed for the trees. Just then Kate noticed her parents running out towards her, calling out her name. "...My God, what happened to the pool?" She heard her father exclaim in aghast. Her father reached her first, he kneeled down to her level checking her over for injuries, she couldn't understand why. "Sweetie, honey, come here! What happened?" Her mother screamed, scooping her up into her arms. Kate smiled as she caught a glimpse of the Tooth Fairy peek out from behind the trees, its eyes focused completely on her. She remained perfectly calm and still as it moved soundlessly away from their back yard and off to its desired destination.

"Nothing happened Mommy. The tooth fairy came to visit me," Kate answered with the biggest smile, minus one tooth, she could muster.

Kate didn't get any money that night, but she was happy. She got to see the tooth fairy.

* * *

[FIN]


End file.
